


Mr. Billy's Tea Party

by hbrooks



Series: Mr. Billy [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me hbrook01.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Mr. Billy's Tea Party

It had been a couple weeks, and Stiles was feeling pretty normal again. Of course, spending nights with Derek certainly didn’t hurt his anxiety. A giant wall of man as a security blanket was never a bad idea, at least in Stiles’ book.

Stiles was glad he was working today. It was Mr. Billy’s third birthday party today, and Stiles wanted no part of the festivities today. No thank you. He’d had more than his fair share of run-ins with the tarantula and if there was any way he could not see that thing again, he’d be far happier for it. Derek, of course, being the angel that he was, helped Scott plan it. Stiles did his best to ignore the entire conversations happening between them and ignored Derek’s comments. He didn’t want to imagine Mr. Billy having a party. He did here the word “tea” and “a bunch of Scott’s friends will be there too.”

But he was safe, working on patrol out near the shopping district of Beacon Hills. He contemplated having something to snack on from the Starbucks, but right now he was filling out some paperwork. So much paperwork.

“Dispatch to Stilinski,” a voice crackled.

Stiles sighed. Well he _did_ ask to be put on patrol … “Stilinski to dispatch.”

“We’ve got a disturbance in an outdoor area on Spring Street we need you to check out.”

“Can’t McCann do it?” Stiles did _not_ whine. He lived on Spring and that was a good ten minutes from him. Not really in his patrol area.

“He’s on another call, Stilinski. Just fucking do it, okay?”

“Alright, alright,” he said, putting the car into gear. His paperwork would have to wait. Oh joy. “I’ll be there in ten.”

“It your apartment complex.”

“Fuck!” Stiles said, making sure dispatch didn’t hear him on that. “Alright dispatch.”

He pulled out one of the shopping centers and headed home. Only he was working. He hoped everything was okay. Disturbance could mean pretty much anything. He wondered if that guy at the end of the hall was drinking again and making an ass of himself. Of course, Stiles wouldn’t do that especially if there was giant hairy fucking spider having a party.

Or it could be that? He tried not to speculate too much as he drove. It took a little less than ten minutes (why did it always take longer in his Jeep?). He pulled into parking lot and drove around, looking for a disturbance, but didn’t see anything until he came up to the large grassy park area that served as a barbecue area, park, playground, and general outdoor gathering area. He saw Derek talking to Melissa first, then he saw a low table, with Scott, a few other children and a tea set.

There, on the opposite side of the table, stood Mr. Billy, in a ridiculous hat stock still. He even had a tea setting, but the spider remained still.

Stiles drove around the rest of the complex, but didn’t see anyone else outside, so he drove around again and parked the patrol car and reluctantly got out.

“Stiles!” Scott cried out running toward him. “You made it!”

Stiles gave Scott an awkward hug. “Of course.”

Scott tugged on him.

“Not just yet, buddy. I gotta talk to you mom and Derek first, okay?”

“Aww. Okay.” Scott then ran back toward the tea party with a few of his friends.

Stiles gave the tea party a wide berth as he made his way to Derek and Melissa, both of whom had waved to him. He couldn’t believe he was here, at this party for the spider. He did his best to keep one eye on the table with the kids, and one on his goal. Scott looked like he was having fun, at least. Mr. Billy hadn’t moved an inch, but that didn’t mean anything, really. Stiles had seen the thing move fast, so being still meant nothing for it. He saw it’s leg twitch a couple times and shuddered. Gross.

Derek gave him a big hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Got a disturbance call, so I’m checking it out.” Stiles looked around. “I’m guessing you’re the disturbance?”

“Goddamn it,” Melissa said. “Jesus.”

Stiles looked to Derek for an explanation, but Melissa continued.

“208.” She looked over her shoulder back the complex and lowered her voice. “He _hates_ kids. Hates them. Whenever I see him, he just gives me the nastiest stink eye. Always calls complaints on me.”

“What?” Stiles shook his head. “I live next door to you and I’ve never had a problem. I mean, sometimes Scott gets a little loud, but he’s a kid. It’s like maybe once a month when he gets crazy. What the hell?”

Derek shook his head. “Well, you are here now. Did you want to celebrate?”

Stiles gave Derek a dirty look. “I’ll support Scott and Melissa, but I don’t have to celebrate a spider’s birthday.”

Melissa chuckled. “Okay, okay. Well, I won’t keep you holed up here.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll go back to the patrol car, and observe for a bit before I head out. I mean, everything looks in control.”

Derek took his hand. “I’ll walk back with you.”

Stiles grinned.

Back at the patrol car, Derek hugged him and then headed back to the party, stopping by to ruffle Scott’s hair and tell him it was a marvelous party. Stiles called back to dispatch and told them he’d checked out the party, and it was just a bunch of kids running around doing kid things. Like having fun. He filled out a quick report—thankfully no arrests, so it was much easier. Before he headed back out on patrol. Only a few more hours of this and then he could finally get home. Three days off and he’d planned to spend a couple with Derek, and at least a half day with his dad. To check in.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me hbrook01.tumblr.com


End file.
